Not yet a star
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Sharpay Evans, Hollywood's most promising starlet. Troy Bolton, determined to ruin Sharpay in order to get the one thing he wants. Her. Songfic,Troypay NO LONGER A ONESHOT
1. Not yet a star

**A/N right guys first song fic yay!! lol well i hope u like it it's a strange Troypay really enjoy!!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing and the song is There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet by Panic! At The Disco**

**

* * *

**

**Not yet a star**

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it._

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Sharpay Evans removed her coat. Looking around at all the new Hollywood starlets desperate for their shot at the big time. She looked down at her outfit; a sparkly pink halter top worn with a pair of faded jeans. Everybody else in the room wore some kind of dress if they were female, or a clean pressed suit if they were male. They all turned, looking at her distaste showing clearly on there faces; as hard and cold as ice. Looking over to the corner she noticed Troy Bolton, smirking gently at her, shear joy dancing around in his eyes.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman._

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it._

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes_

_Whoa, everything goes according to plan._

Troy Bolton looked up from his wine glass and over to the small underdressed yet gorgeous blonde in the corner. He smirked, his plan working perfectly; Sharpay was looking pale and washed out, an evil streak in him beginning to show that he had never known to previously exist. Sharpay Evans was one of Hollywood's leading starlets, everybody wanted a piece of her, and everybody usually got it. Except Troy Bolton. He smirked noticing her look over, hate flashing in her deep brown eyes; Troy had always wanted Sharpay and even tonight he felt she looked like a vision in blonde, even though he was planning a massacre tonight. He was determined to ruin Sharpay Evans career; as punishment for not giving him the thing he'd been asking her for most of his life. Her.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

Sharpay ran her fingers through her hair once again, things were going terribly. She looked back remembering the time she was Sharpay Evans, Hollywood's freshest new talent; and it seemed that in one night Troy Bolton could take it all away from her, crushing her beneath a rock. She was confused, never had she gone one night without a man in a posh suit and a brand new contract in hand talking about his newest movie adventure and how she would be perfect for the role. She soured at the odd feeling of nobody reaching their hands across her thighs; her skin still smooth and dormant. Walking over to the buffet table slowly she eyed the director in the corner. Simon Donald; everybody was talking about him, the hottest new director in this sorry cesspool. Forcing a pout Sharpay began her seductive walk; she wanted to make plain pumps to look sexy.

"Hi my names Sharpay Evans, star of Teenage Years"

She thrust out a perfectly manicured hand, a white and well practiced smile gleaming from her tanned face. From the corner Troy Bolton's heart fluttered watching intently as his plans unfolded, hoping that all would go well, if he could crush Sharpay to night he could have her feeling a longing to touch Sharpay in ways he had only been able to dream about.

"I'm uninterested, your yesterday's news honey take a hint"

Donald strolled of, wrapping an arm around the brunette next to him. _SLUT _she thought tears threatening to fall from her soft porcelain skin. Looking over to the bar she saw Mr. Bolton a strong martini in one hand, grinning, eyes gleaming with a passion a fire burning so strong full of hatred…and longing.

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and_

_I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas, and_

_Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign._

_I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..._

Splashing water on her face she looked to the mirror. She couldn't keep up, everybody here had changed, it seems one outfit and a few words from NBA star and hottest male model and actor in Hollywood Troy Bolton could change someone's entire profile. She cast her memories back to her days at east high, she was the most popular girl everybody told her she would do well, everyone was proud of her. Back then Troy Bolton could have had her if he wanted her but he was busy with Gabriella. _Why now? Why didn't he want me then, when I wanted him? Now he ruins my chance at fame, and all he wants is one night as he's begged me so often before then he would leave and I would be what? Another notch on his bedpost. _Pulling her hair back, scraping it into a tight ponytail she sighed. Troy Bolton, as much as she now hated him she felt a longing, a longing like never before.

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears._

_And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"_

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,_

_they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

Looking into the mirror, she took in huge gulps of fresh air; choking back the tears that fell freely from her face.

"I'm a diva"

She breathed steadily primping herself. She thought deeply, she was going to give in, maybe if she gave in to Troy Bolton everything would change; she could go back to being a star. She left the room; glancing suspiciously at the cigarette's on the counter.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it._

_Because you say so under your breath._

_You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_

Troy Bolton looked away from the 'adult' actress he was talking to when he heard the bathroom door open. His face dropping as he saw another tear slip gracefully down her cheek. He saw her lips move, whispering maybe a curse or maybe a statement; but he saw her, and he regretted his actions. Sharpay walked to the bar picking up a glass of punch; the punch Troy had spiked.

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

Sharpay looked over to Troy, shooting a death glare. She watched him intently as he slipped over to her, her hand rubbing her waist suggestively his eyes scanning her body with pure lust.

Troy ran his eyes over Sharpay noticing the punch had worked its way into her system well. Other starlets in the corner whispering words like _'slut' _and_ 'whore' _Now was when he would make his move. Now was when Troy Bolton would fulfill his fantasies.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

Sharpay sighed, letting Troy roam his hands anywhere, flinching only slightly when his hands found her shapely backside, moving his hand in a circular motion, as he whispered sweet things into her ear. She began losing all knowledge her common sense slipping away, knowing she had to do this to get what she wanted back. She was using him, he was using her. Troy lent down, hesitating slightly before leaning forward, there lips meeting.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

As much as she tried to resist, Sharpay Evans couldn't help but enjoy the passionate kiss she was sharing with Troy. He wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist deepening the kiss, tongues battling fiercely for dominance. It didn't matter to Troy that Sharpay was drugged and didn't know what she was doing; this was something he had wanted for almost 6 years now, and nothing could ruin it.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up._

_I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans; meant to be?

* * *

**A/N so guys how was it? i get hits but no reviews for my one-shots and i really want to know what you thought cause i wanted to write another song fic and i really want you opinions luv ya guys R&R xxx**


	2. Thinking of another

**A/n gosshum's guys thanks soo much for your reviews. I love you :D So I changed it to now not a one-shot YAY ME hehe and most of the songs will be Panic! At The Disco I suppose well they will all have dark lyrics as such. Enjoy, please, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although the necklace sounds nice and expensive the song is Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At The Disco.**

**Thinking of another**

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

Sharpay Evan's stood before Zeke Baylor, hottest new basketball star out there; he had taken over Troy Bolton and any women dating him got whatever they wanted. A bead of perfectly formed perspiration trickled its way slowly over the surface of her skin, she knew if she did this she would get that movie role; and show Troy Bolton who was boss. Zeke leered up at her, a small smile forming on his lips; it had been 7 years since they were last together, and he was enjoying every moment of this. Sharpay began shaking, as she reached her hand to her dress; slowly peeling of her clothing, smirking slightly at the sight of Zeke drooling over her body. Closing her eyes images of Troy Bolton filled her head, and that drunken night 1 year ago when Troy had taken her fame.

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

Looking over at the naked man in the bed, Sharpay's heart began to race. Zeke Baylor had changed, he was no longer the sweet kind boy with aspirations of baking; he was a superstar with only one thing on his mind. Bed.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay Evans flicked her long blonde hair back, wrapping one strand round her little finger in a seductive manner. Troy Bolton stood at the other end of the red carpet, eyes scanning her flesh hungrily. Zeke Baylor emerged to the crowd, cheers ringing through the street._ _Troy groaned, remembering the latest sports events, his fame hardly remembered. That was Hollywood. Sharpay strutted over to Zeke, whispering something into his ear, watching Troy from the corner of her eyes as she did so. _It's payback time Bolton. _Troy watched on in horror as Zeke placed his arms around Sharpay's waist; eyes downcast as the media left him swarming in around Hollywood's latest couple. Troy Bolton was forgotten._

_End Flashback_

Sharpay touched her body provocatively her heart pounding in her ears, as she climbed onto the bed laying her lips down upon his. Zeke smirked into the kiss; his hands roaming her naked body, breathing in the scent heavily. Sharpay closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation thinking about the man that was so gentle and tender; this however was not the man she was in bed with. This was Troy Bolton.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Zeke began to pant, letting out low moans as he 'connected' with her. A tear ran down Sharpay's cheek. _Why can't I forget Troy, it was one night I was drunk; but why was he so loving, why was every touch so careful and proper. It was always him, and it always will be, but I can't have him, he'll destroy my career. _Casting her mind back to the limo, as Troy and Sharpay exchanged parts of themselves; a heat and fire burning inside them, neither of them had experienced before. A true connection was made that night, and neither one of them had forgotten it since.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Gabriella Montez groaned she couldn't believe that after 7 years she was back with her high school sweetheart. A scientist and an NBA star sharing a night of passion that she had never felt before. Troy felt it too, but he was feeling it with another. He felt Gabriella's soft silky skin; panting slightly as heat rose from the bed. Deep down inside he knew, knew he was doing this to get back at Sharpay; it was true since that night he hadn't been able to keep his thoughts of her. He looked into Gabi's eyes; the look on her face bearing pure ecstasy, but to Troy this was all meaningless a fling. He needed something, anything to stop him thinking about her.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

Gazing up at the person above her, Sharpay Evans mind began to spin, her breathing heavy and uneven; and her thoughts completely vanished. Hearing Zeke grunt in an animalistic manner snapped her thoughts back; as she tried to enjoy what she was feeling; but it was as if Zeke was hollow, there was nothing there nothing at all. Sharpay hadn't felt anything, since that night with Troy Bolton.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

Sharpay winced as Zeke took full advantage of her, reaching his climax. Suddenly she let out a large gasp. Zeke smiled thinking the gasp was because of him…but it wasn't. Shock began to fill Sharpay's head as the reality of what she was doing seeped through her brain, running like a drip of water that raced steadily to the plug hole. She realized she got none of the attention tonight, it was all about Zeke. It was Zeke that forced her to do 'that' dance; it was Zeke who was on top, Zeke, Zeke, Zeke, Sharpay didn't matter. It was then in that dingy Hollywood hotel room that Sharpay Evans realized; she needed Troy Bolton.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

Troy moaned as he felt that familiar feeling rising within him. He could hear Gabriella's soft moans of 'Troy' as she lay beneath him, but he blocked it out; hearing her harsh voice was a real turn-off and Troy Bolton was never know to not finish ANYTHING. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could. Seeing Sharpay's face swimming before him as he completed his task. He gasped, taking in a colossal amount of air as a thought ran into his brain. He had not gotten Sharpay Evans back, it was most likely that she would never hear about this; and even then would she care? A tear rolled down Troy Bolton's face, crashing down onto Gabriella Montez's bare breast.

"Oh Troy, I never knew you were so caring."

Gabriella muttered her chocolaty brown eyes looking into Troy's searching for that hidden emotion. Taking a final deep breath Troy reached the end; groaning a name as he released all his emotion and passion.

"Sharpay"

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

She scanned her eyes hurriedly over the room, grasping for any of her belongings; looking desperately for her D&G necklace. Zeke eyed her as she threw her bra on struggling to clasp it shut as sweat run freely from her fingers.

"Where are you going? I was hoping for seconds"

Zeke grinned, running a finger up and down his body in a desperate attempt to seduce Sharpay. She gagged, distaste plastered across her face; her liquid eyeliner running steadily down her cheeks as she thought a phrase she hadn't really ever expected. _I need Troy Bolton._ Grabbing the rest of her belongings, she ran out of the hotel room; smashing the door behind her, a determined look in her eyes.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Troy sat at the end of the bed, the tar from his cigarette slowly filling his lungs as Gabriella Montez threw a naked strop in front of him.

"SHARPAY! AS IN SHARPAY EVANS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; JUST GETTING ME INTO BED! TROY BOLTON WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I HATE YOU; YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME. I SEE THE WAY YOU LUST AFTER THAT SLUT, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Her rage in full swing, Gabriella began throwing clothes at Troy in anger; tears streaming down her face, her silky brown hair disheveled as her mascara smudged all down her left cheek. Troy winced as his blue wife beater **(A/n not 100 sure what a wife beater is by the way) **was thrown his way. Sighing he stood up, pulling on some clothes taking one last drag from his cigarette before throwing the butt in the bin. He ran his fingers through his hair; wondering what to do. _I want Sharpay Evans; if she won't come to me I'll go to her._ A smile crept up his face; grabbing his jacket he ran out of the hotel; Gabriella's shrill shrieks fading into the background.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

That night Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were both, thinking of another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N HAHAHA can you imagine Gabriella Montez having like a teenage strop naked sorry but hahaha anyway please Review this was my like second go at something like this so I'd love to know your opinions. I'll see you guys around :D oh one question it's mentioned in a lot of stories but what is a sidekick?**

**Review Reply's**

ready anf: haha hellloooooo ready anf yup this chapter is even saucier hehe :P

Ashley's Fool: arrr thank you :D i hope you liked this

xxzashleyforevaxx: Well thanks to many people saying that i have turned it into a story enjoy :D

ELM-Tree10: arrr yes Troy is mean but all's fair in love and war i think...lol

charmarctravis: i am :D

Mac'squeaky: lol ano shame innit. but to demand and well it fit i extended it haha enjoy

actingalexis13: haha wot is ment by intresting? 


	3. Taking over me

**A/N okay sooo sorry this took so long I could not find a good panic! Song for what I wanted to happen and it was soooo frustrating! But here is chapter 3 :D**

**Disclamer: I don't own well…anything but the plot idea, and the song is 'Taking over me' by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Taking over me**

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do_

Troy sat up from his bed, a bead of sweat trickling from his skin as another night had passed filled with heated visions of Sharpay Evans. He slowly lifted his cotton sheets; groaning in displeasure at the stain now on them, his mind still racing with thoughts of one of the last times he saw her.

_Flashback_

_Sharpay snorted as Troy stood in front of her. The air was cold and the two cursed that neither had bought coats. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her tanned body gathering heat from where she could. Shivering she looked up at Troy Bolton shocked at hearing him confess to ruining that night 1 year ago. There eyes met and Troy saw pity wallowing in her deep chocolaty brown eyes. Sure Sharpay wanted Troy; she wanted him more than anything, but seeing him grovel like that…it pleased her. She could really use the chance to toy with him now, he had ruined her career and she never got it back; she could never forgive him for that and lets face it. Nobody can change an ice queen._

"_Shar…"_

_Turning round with a flick of her long platinum blonde hair she began to walk of but not before turning to meet his eyes; a sugary sweet smile playing on her face._

"_Goodbye Bolton"_

_End Flashback_

Shifting his head slightly to look at his clock, the boy groaned again, the bright letters from the silver LCD clock shinning into his eyes, burning the image of 2:30 into his skull. He rolled to his side sighing. That was three nights in a row she had done this to him. He was running out of sheets.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

He sat up no longer able to relax, shaking himself out of his bed he padded to the end of it, ripping off the sheets as he went. He moved swiftly through his apartment seeing Sharpay almost everywhere he turned. Chucking his sheets into the machine he turned into the T.V room.

"Maybe I could catch a re-run or something"

He muttered flicking through the channels furiously. No matter what Troy did, Sharpay would not stop invading his thoughts; so he sat there melting the remote frantically with his hand until coming to rest on Movies 24. It was an old film and standing in view of the camera was a shy 17 year old, platinum blonde hair falling elegantly about her shoulders an appealing mini-skirt and tee her present outfit.

"Teenage Years"

He muttered in his head, screaming before throwing the remote at the plasma hardly flinching as glass scattered everywhere. _What is this girl doing to me?_

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Troy spun around crazily feeling out of place and alone in his own home. She had forgotten him, he was sure of it; nobody is that good an actress. An image flashed across his mind, of the very last time he had seen her; and the gesture that still gave him hope today.

_Flashback_

_Troy sat in the seat of his car, his head resting on the steering wheel not wanted to drive away, to admit he had truly lost although he knew Sharpay was probably long gone now. He turned slowly hearing a knock on his door, a manicured hand rapping on the window._

"_What do you want?"_

_He asked, hoping she could hear through the glass; she had cut him…cut him deep._

"_I need to say something to you."_

_He eyed her suspiciously before rolling down his window. A final tear cascaded down his cheek as he brushed his light brown hair from his face, his blue eyes piercing Sharpay's frosty exterior. Her eyes softened momentarily as she became lost in his features; a split second later her eyes hardened becoming unsentimental and cruel._

"_I just have to say that you will never bring me down Troy Bolton, confessing your 'love' to me proves nothing, means nothing, you are dirt Troy Bolton and I'll remind you of that every day for the rest of your life."_

_She sneered this at him, spitting every word venomously; but just as Troy began to fall into a endless cycle of despair, Sharpay placed her hand on Troy's applying a faint amount of pressure to it, before glaring at him and walking into the distance._

_End Flashback_

A smile began to creep to Troy's face, he knew he had some hope; the softness of her eyes showed it all, she didn't mean what she said and she didn't want to let go.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over_

He sighed moving to his computer, typing her name into Google; he knew it was a long shot, Sharpay had disappeared a while ago and he could not find out where to. Hitting a couple of fan sites he let out a frustrated moan; where was she? He moved to the bottom of page 11 a site catching his eye 'Supreme Sharpay' he clicked in hope. A very pink page appeared before him, pictures of Sharpay filling the page, he sighed in vain; another Teeny-bopper site he reasoned, moving his mouse down the page he paused, 4 words jumping out at him. 'See Sharpay in concert!" He yelled in triumph punching the air with his fist. His eyes scanned the details; a glimmer of hope sprinting in from the distance. F Rushing to his bathroom he splashed cold water over his face, wincing at the refreshing feel as it caressed his skin. He had found her, Sharpay Evans and it turned out she may well be a star. Glancing up he froze, Sharpay was standing in the mirror watching him a glare on her face, mouthing something that looked very much like 'you dare Bolton' but he didn't care he would do it anyway.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me_

Troy Bolton realized he couldn't deny it; Sharpay Evans truly had taken over him.

* * *

**A/n so chapter 3 done know what did you think? Next chapter Sharpay's views and where about's she is, I thort I'd use concert cause of the HSM one lol. Well what I want to know from you guys my lovely readers is what you want Sharpay to be thinking, and what song might go well to fit that! R&R XxXxXx**

**Review Reply's**

**AngelEyes2332: Ano I love Panic! Too I was so bummed I couldn't find a song that suited :( Well heres the next one as you asked :D**

**Mac'squeaky: Duh of course they want each other LOL, and arr thank you it wasn't really fluff well not to me but take it how you want it ;) Here is the next chapter thank you for all the compliments blushes**

**le disco: Thanks im glad I made it a story too :D Keep reading**

**wish on a star ox: Arrrr thank you, I loved that review nice and long how I like it :D I'm glad you believe it and whether or not Shar becomes a star? Well some is revealed but as you may know I like to shake things up :D evil laugh and yusssh I understand Panic! Well I listen to it all day so…my understanding gets a bit foggier with other songs but we'll see what happens when I come to use it haha! Keep reading :D oh nd thnks for answering the question**

**actingalexis13: Arr yes hot is was :D I never know how to take your reviews for this story lol, is it good is it bad? Ah well I love you whatever and thanks for answering the question**

**xBeautifulSoulx: Thank you :D im glad you like it I wanted to go for a different edge.**

**iama dream: Ahhh my friend it is not an ending it is a beginning KEEP READING to find out how it will unfold :D and sorry but this is annoying me cause I love Ready anf sooo much don't rip her story u copied lines and smacked it in there and it doesn't compare so don't do it, other than that enjoy :D**

**Thanks to all reviews and well review again lol :D XxXxXx **


	4. Find Me

**A/N Do you know what I hate? Living in England, do you know why? Cause everywhere I go on the net, everyone is talking about Headstrong. GAHH I WANT IT!!!! But moving on… I found it hard to portray Shar in the way I wanted. I know im getting crazy with my stories, but this will NOT be postponed this is like my top priority. (Oh and for those who asked the festival was great :D I didn't screw up my lines Yippee!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it peeps, the song is Call me when you sober by Evanescence, and the song within a song lol is We'll be together by Ashley Tisdale (I WANT HEADSTRONG BAH!)**

* * *

**Find me**

_Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind  
_

Sharpay stared out from her balcony; the cool Chicago breeze whipping past her. Feeling the calm of the night on her face, a small tear slid down her cheek. _Where was he? _She was sick of thinking about him; whenever she dreamt, she dreamt of him. His bright blue electric eyes seeping into her soul. She thought he had really meant what he said; but it turns out he just didn't want her. _If he wanted me, he would be here with me._

_  
Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late  
_

Walking back to her hotel room she sighed. Feeling empty and alone, she was living the dream but it wasn't what she had expected. It was nothing without him.

_Flashback_

"_Did everybody have a good time tonight?"_

_The room exploded in applause, as Sharpay flounced back onto the stage her wavy blonde hair falling a little in front of her face. Gazing around the room she saw many teenage girls; screaming hysterically waving banners in the air._

"_WE WANT TO BE LIKE YOU SHARPAY!"_

_A small smile came to her face, only to be replaced by a frown. _No…they don't. _Looking at her adoring fans, she couldn't help but feel alone and unloved. _

"_Thank you for coming tonight everybody. I hope you had a good time, I want to say how much I loved Chicago and your pizzas are by far the best!"_

_Coarse laughter rang through the arena, as Sharpay's final song began to play; her sickly sweet voice ringing out across the vast space as everybody began to sway in time to the music._

"_I'm not alone_

_Even when were apart I feel you,_

_In the air, _

_Yeah_

_Im not afraid_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I can hear you. _

_Everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And were just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together _

_Come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember _

_That no one else can tell us who we are."_

_Sharpay sang with all her heart; pouring emotion into the song as pictures of Troy floated before her mind. The crowd blurred as she got lost in a sea of blue. _

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head in frustration she leapt onto the bed. _Why did I have to faint in concert, why?! All this over Troy Bolton. _Another tear ran from her cheek as she realised even if Troy was here; she wasn't going to forgive him, she was ice-queen, and they don't forgive.

_  
Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind  
_

He was too late. He had lost Sharpay's heart that she was sure off. He had shattered it in to so many pieces she felt it was impossible to repair it. Lolling her head from side to side she looked at the picture on her cabinet. Graduation. Looking at everybody she smiled slightly; Zeke and Sharpay in one corner Zeke's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, both of them smiling to the camera while Ryan and Kelsi stood next to them both grinning from ear to ear. Ryan's graduation hat covered in musical notes. Her eyes travelled to the far side of the picture. Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor all wrapped around each other, Chad kissing Taylor on the cheek, while Troy held Gabriella bridal style, all laughing and joking. _See he didn't care then and he don't care now. If he really wants me, he can come find me; Eugh I just wish I knew. Make up your mind Bolton._

_  
Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late  
_

She felt like a headless chicken, she didn't know what to do, she continued to fret, her heart screaming at her to stop being an ignorant bitch and to call him, but she couldn't. Grabbing her keys she walked out of her room, she needed air and a clear head. Was she hated? Her head kept spinning at 100 miles an hour and she couldn't stop it. Troy Bolton had destroyed her, loved her, built up her hopes and brought them crashing to the floor in a year; he couldn't tell her that he was the victim in this as he had the 1000 times he called her.

_  
So don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind  
_

The breeze whipped against her face, as she walked the streets her heels clicking along the pavement as the dark night crept around her. Looking up to the stars she sighed, walking along the long cold road. Coming to a small intersection she looked up at the billboard above her; her face plastered on it, as she smiled down across Chicago. _Ironic really. I can't remember the last time I smiled like that, oh wait…it was when I slept with Troy, EUGH! _Kicking her heel in frustration she yelped as she fell to the floor, her pink heel snapping on a crack in the pavement. Too weary to get up she lay on the floor and began to sob, letting out the tears she'd been holding back all this time, not caring who walked past just worrying about Troy Bolton.

_  
You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over  
_

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sharpay Evans looked up, the sun burning bright in her eyes as another warm Chicago day loomed over her. Thinking of the show tonight she stumbled to her feet attracting a number of strange looks. Tossing her hair behind her; she reached to her shoe before limping her way to the hotel.

* * *

Yawning she broke through the door, throwing herself onto her bed, the soft mattress easing the tension in her back. Grabbing her cell phone she saw a number of voicemails; pressing the button she pushed it to her ear, tears began streaming down her face as Troy's voice rung across the line, obviously drunk and disorientated. _Great drunk again, what picking up another hoe for the night?_

_  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine  
_

Hanging up the phone in disgust she turned on her T.V, a game of basketball was playing, and it was an old game she could tell. Picking up the remote she went to press the button freezing as she saw a young Troy Bolton whiz past the camera, a ball bouncing firmly between his hands. She watched in awe as the ball flowed effortlessly between his fingers as he ran up the court, his thigh muscles obviously tensed as beads of sweat trickled from his hairline. Screaming she threw the remote at the T.V. _This is so stupid; it's not even my fault. How could I ruin anything? Wait…there wasn't anything to ruin; me and Troy have never been a couple. He was never mine. _The glass shattered into a thousand pieces as the T.V fizzled and smoked; bright electrifying white light shooting in different directions.

_  
So don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

Looking into the T.V, Sharpay looked at her reflection muttering to herself.

"Troy, Find me."

* * *

**A/N okay, review my gorgeous people, what did you think of that chap? Not my best work I know. Next Chapter, I have a Panic! Song in mind (yes I found one) and this story MAY only may be coming to an end, so I want to know if you want a fluffy ending or a possibly still happy but not as sweet ending. Lemme know :D**

**Review Reply's**

**Xxzashleyforevaxx: Arr im so glad your hooked :) keep reading xxx**

**Mac'squeaky: Yeah but I think the same could be said about Sharpay right? Haha **

**Tammii92: Sorry about that, it isn't complete but It started as a one-shot so…but that's been rectified thanks for pointing that out. Xxx**

**wish on a star ox: Lol arr thanks, I hope you have something to look forward to now :D Much love xxx This was kinda short actually. **

**actingalexis13:LOL don't worry I love it that you keep me on my toes :P Keep reviewing.**

**Ashley's Fool: :D Both of them are obsessed lol. I don't know if im reading 'deadly sin' (im reading so many I cant remember) I'll go check now :D**

**Unlove You: Why thank you, I was wondering if I should up the rating, lets just say the next chapter could be quite steamy. **


	5. Lost

**A/N Wow this could be the quickest update ever, well I am off due to snow :D I went out yesterday and im ill so no need to go out again, its more slush and crap now anyway. Lol IM GOING SKI-ING TOMMOROW! Sorry I keep mentioning im just so excited. :D I got like no reviews this time :( if your reading review; make me smile :P Oh this is simultaneous to the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. The song is But its better if you do by Panic! At The Disco (YES I FOUND ONE!)**

* * *

**Lost**

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._

_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name_

_As she sheds her skin on stage_

_I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A._

_The strip joint veteran sits two away_

_Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

Troy sat in the small Chicago bar; his hands sweating as he looked around the unfamiliar sight. His eyes met his vodka shot the clear liquid staring him in the face as he slipped from his stool carelessly. Wrapping his hand around the glass he brought it to his mouth; grimacing as the fiery liquid slipped effortlessly down his throat. Stumbling he got up; his head spinning as he fell into a booth in the corner his eyes trained on the woman on stage before him. He watched in awe as she removed her pink jeweled bra, his mouth hanging open as she moved with the music, her breasts holding their own flawlessly. _There not as nice as Sharpay's. _He mentally kicked himself for remembering her again, he had been in Chicago for 2 days and tickets to her concert had been sold out both nights; today was her last performance before she went to Seattle and he was drowning his sorrows in a strip club. _I'm old enough to do this, why do I feel so dirty?_ His eyes met the man in the booth 2 seats away from him; he was watching Troy intently, holding his peach and lime daiquiri firmly in his left hand.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

A woman walked over to him, her breasts bare with only small candy nipple tassels showing her any dignity. His eyes traveled to her stomach, pausing at her flawless skin before passing down to her crotch area, she wore a candy G-string and nothing else. Looking back up to her, he saw her eyes. They looked so much like Sharpay's eyes and he loved that. _Maybe I could love her like Shar._ He knew that wherever Sharpay was in the crazy town, she didn't want him. In fact this was probably exactly where she would like him, sitting here in this godforsaken bar, praying with all his might that he would find love here tonight.

Reaching down into his pockets, Troy pulled out $50 handing it to the women, a smirk on his face.

"Right this way"

Grabbing his hand, she led him to the back of the club a row of red doors lining the wall. Most had 'Occupied' displayed upon the paint, and Troy could hear a number of groans, emitting from the cracks beneath it. He glanced down at the woman's backside, her smooth buttock cheek as pale as milk. She opened the door, leaning on it seductively as she welcomed him in. He hesitated; thinking of Sharpay once more, before shaking it off and heading into the room, the bright strawberry of the walls hitting him making his head dance madly. Turning away from the glaring back wall he came face to face with the women. Her dark ginger hair highlighting her green eyes as she advanced on him, pushing him down to the coach in behind him. Her eyes reaching down, fiddling with the hem of his jeans.

_Oh, but I'm afraid that I_

_Well, I may have faked it_

_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Pulling up his jeans hurriedly, he thanked the girl and left his legs aching and his head spinning. _What did I do? What is it with me and meaningless sex? _Slamming the door to the 'VIP' section he stumbled back to the bar.

"A shot of Vodka please"

His heart began racing as he watched the bartender pouring the drink, the T.V behind showing coverage of Sharpay's concert yesterday night. He smiled slightly as 'Be good to me' came on. The way her body flowed so effortlessly with the music, captivated him and made him forget all his sorrows, as he watched her move her body on stage he knew nothing but her, and that he needed her.

_Well, I'm afraid that I_

_Well, that's right, well I may have faked it_

_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Feeling an urge that he couldn't deny himself from himself he reached into his jacket pocket. His hands scrabbling for his cell phone.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Well, I'm afraid that I_

_Well, I may have faked it_

_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Scrolling rapidly through his phonebook he came to rest on Sharpay's number, pressing the call button he pushed his phone to his ear. The bartender set down Troy's vodka giving him a strange look before moving to his next customer. Drowning the substance he listened to the rings emitting from the speaker of his phone; the more rings that went by the more depressed he got. Hearing the phone click to voicemail he groaned.

"Please leave your message after the tone"

Not wanting to wait he spoke; his head was so fuzzy and unclear he wasn't sure what he was saying, but he said it anyway feeling a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. He hung up, and rung back again; repeatedly leaving maybe 7 or 8 messages where he rambled on and on, letting it all out, he wasn't sure what 'it' was but 'it' felt good.

_Well, I'm afraid that I_

_Well, that's right, well I may have faked it_

_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me_

_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

After hanging up, he stumbled over to a woman in a short skirt, and tight see through top. Weaving in and out of middle aged men that had just come from work he reached her. Drink spilling from his mouth as he handed her $30

"A lap dance please"

The girl scanned him with her eyes; a look of fear and regret in them, but smiling slightly she took the money holding it to the light to see if it was real. Her grey orbs absorbed the light as she pushed Troy to the back of the club again, a small glint in her eye as a tear slipped down Troy's cheek. Entering the same room he was in before, Troy sighed. _Back where I started, Eugh SHARPAY EVANS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Is that…oh my god they don't even clean the chairs. _His eyes widened as he felt a hand caressing his back. Her hands moving in a slow circular motion as the music came on and she began to dance. Her body twisted in strange new ways as she leant over, her rear end being shoved precariously close to Troy's face. All he could think of was Sharpay, how she was, where she was, if she thought of him. _Nah she never thinks about me, she's got me right where she wants me, I mean I really thought I was going to fall in love with that hoe back then. I'm so naïve, but maybe, maybe this girl will want me._ As the girl continued to float around Troy, he tuned out no longer enjoying the service he was being provided with, it was simply too hard to forget her.

_Praying for love and paying in naivety_

_Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh_

Without Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton was lost.

* * *

**A/N okay so only 1 or 2 more chaps left. I have to decide if I want a filler before the end, and I think it'll be fluffy. Review makes me happy :D**

**Review Replies**

**AshelyZac4life: Thank you xx**

**love and foreva zashleytroy...: I'm glad you will, and this is like the quickest update I can muster :D Hope it was fast enough. xx**

**Actingalexis13: I know it is shocking, it didn't work as well as it could of but…and yes Sharpay is a bit circles fingers crazy xx**

**Unlove You: Ha-Ha im glad you love steamy but I think my steamy times with this story are over :( unless…mmm I sense a bonus chapter coming up. Check my profile, I have a couple of new stories (understatement) that I am hoping to steam up :D And yussh a quick update to you my lovely. xx**

**Thank you everyone :) **


	6. Hating myself

**A/N hey guys only 1 chap of so left after this sniff I have loved writing this and when I have finished all my others I may start another song fic what do u think? It's a kinda pop song this but the lyrics work so….haha Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dn't own these people and If I did….well I dunno and the song is I hate myself for losing you by Kelly Clarkson **

* * *

**Hating myself **

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

Sharpay Evans rolled out of bed, the curlers in her hair clinging to her head tightly. Her eyes wide as she glanced around her empty hotel room, she bunched the sheets up around her body as the chill of the morning air flowed in from an open window. Looking around her empty bed she sighed. _Oh Troy. _A tear rolled from her cheek as she thought of the boy she had fallen head over heels for. _This is all my damn fault, if I'd just swallowed my pride and gone for it we could be together. _Her make-up smudged and running down her cheek she rubbed her eyes in confusion. Sighing at the state she was in. _I might as well be dead; you know what that doesn't even seem that harsh. _Sharpay glanced at the cell phone by her bed, groaning slightly as her voice opened up. She stared at the screen, scrolling through her contacts until she found Troy. Looking intently at the picture on her screen. She knew if she phoned him she wouldn't have a clue what to say to him anymore, she ruined this anyway.

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

Dragging her thin form out of bed, she sighed she knew know why she had become so depressed about the whole situation, because it was all her fault anyway. _Troy had opened up to me told me he wanted to be with me and I pushed him away like I did all the others. _Padding into the tiled bathroom she looked in the mirror, moaning as she saw her face, dishevelled, and messed up. Staring at the cold eyes that had become her, those eyes the reason Troy Bolton wasn't with her, her fault his hands weren't wrapped around her face.

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

Heaving her body into the shower, Sharpay started the water feeling it cascade over her in pleasure. _I hope he's bloody happy now, im so fucking miserable, I hate myself I really do. _Sharpay imagined Troy with loads of strippers, each hoe flashing across her mind, until it settled on one image that tore apart at her very soul. Felling the water turn her skin a shade of pink she imagined Gabriella, her perfect hair, her perfect body, how smart she was, her eyes, everything about her. Troy's high school sweetheart, she felt like a dagger had been driven through her heart. Turning off the water, she pulled on some clothes before grabbing a purse and some cash, and running from her room.

Hugging her body close she felt the cold of the morning surround her. Looking to the streets clustered with families, couples, and her alone on the streets, so lonely and unsure of herself. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what to do, so doing the first thing she could think of she walled into star bucks, grabbing a coffee and sitting on a seat, her head in her hands as she thought of him yet again. _I wish he knew._

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

Punching her fist to the table she screamed, it was all her damn fault everything. _I fucking hate myself, im such a moron why did I have to do this, every time I look at myself I feel like grabbing a rope and tightening around myself, starving my lungs of air. I know im never ever going to get through this without him, and it's all my damn fault, ARGHHHHH. Bonehead, Bonehead, Bonehead, I know it was all about status this whole fucking thing! All I could think about was being a celebrity making it, and I was happy torturing him, and now I've fucking made it and what do I get, nothing but fucking grief, pity and sadness. _Bringing her head up, she spied a tall man walking towards her, his head down with a sad look in his step. He stopped before her, slowly bringing his head up to meet her, removing the hood that lay on his head as Sharpay saw two very familiar things.

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

Her mouth gapped open as she stared at the man towering above her, his sparkling blue eyes boring into her soul.

"Troy?"

* * *

**A/N One chap left! Were gonna have 2 votes! I didn't like this chap very much but I really didn't know how to reunite them.**

**Vote One: Do you want a fluff ending?**

**Vote Two: Do you want a bonus chapter? (this will probs be kinky)**

**Now Review please, I like longuns :D**

**Review Reply's:**

**AshelyZac4life: Well they did but what will the reaction be? You'll have to vote to find out :P xx**

**Xamyxjx: Well now there reunited in sorts… xx**

**wish on a star ox: Shall I confess… I was never going to let you hear the messages :O BUT if I do a bonus chapter I might you know tis an idea that just came to me. I know Troy's a naughty boy right :P They've been through some tough times they do deserve all the happiness in the world! Right…. Mwahahha xx**

**Ashley's Fool: Wow thank you! I never thought I'd make anyone excited! Spesh not Ashley's Fool I love you dude :) Thank you so much I feel loved :D xx**

**Unlove You: Really? Wow thank you :D At least I know I deffo have one dedicated reader, I check your's a lot 2 :D Keep checking there's more a coming (Gosh I have such bad hand cramp from all the writing I've done today!) xx**

**Thank you soooooo much everyone :D Please keep reviewing I really love it xXxXx**


	7. You found me

**A/N So its here! The final chapter of Not yet a star :) I will be sad to see it end, but when a couple of my other stories are done, I may do another :) Most of this chap will probably be talking. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: After becoming horribly attached to these characters I still don't really own them. Depressing really. Oh almost forgot the song is You found me by Kelly Clarkson **

* * *

**You found me**

_Recap_

_Her mouth gapped open as she stared at the man towering above her, his sparkling blue eyes boring into her soul._

"_Troy?"_

* * *

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

Time seemed to stand still as Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton looked into each others eyes, brown meeting blue and neither of them daring to tear themselves away.

"Sharpay"

A small smile broke across his face, as he looked at her, her flawlessness echoing proudly from her body. _Am I dreaming? I finally found her, my god she looks gorgeous I can't believe I let her get away in the first place. _

"What do you want Bolton?"

Sharpay said coldly, turning away from the man in front of him and taking small sips of her coffee. _I'm doing it again aren't I? Pushing people away, just my luck. _A sadness escaped Troy's eyes as Sharpay began to stand, grabbing her bag and holding her coffee firmly in her grasp.

"Sharpay please can I talk to you?"

Scoffing Sharpay flicked her hair back, golden locks tumbling over her body.

"No time Bolton, I have to be in Seattle soon you know"

A few tears pricked at her eyes. _Don't cry he'll never believe you. _Blinking them back hurriedly she made her way out of the shop, throwing her head to either side before choosing a route. She heard the faint chime of a shop door opening and the heavy thudding of feet pursuing her, quickening her pace she began to jog, wobbling slightly as her high wedged heels dug into the pavement.

"Sharpay Daryl Evans will you please just listen to me, and stop being such a selfish---Argh!"

Troy stopped as he felt heat rush through his body; jumping back he pulled his shirt away from him to stop the burning. He looked up at Sharpay who was struggling to hold back laughter as Troy glanced down at his coffee stained top.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

A smile burst onto Sharpay's lips as she began to laugh, her brilliant white teeth flashing in the sun.

"Nice going Bolton!"

Troy looked up at Sharpay, a boyish grin on his face.

"Your fault Evans"

Forgetting her anger, Sharpay continued to smile at Troy, watching in amusement as he wiped his shirt vigorously, the stain already starting to set in. _Can you believe is Sharpay! He's here, right next to me, wiping his shirt, no UNBUTTONING his shirt! Oh my gosh. Just restrain, just restrain. _Sharpay watched in wonder, as Troy removed his shirt, his bare chest rippling in the Chicago sun. He glanced up at Sharpay, catching her looking.

"Looking at something Evans?"

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine

Dragging her eyes upwards, Sharpay blushed remembering where she was and who it was she was staring at. Composing herself Sharpay turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"Sharpay!"

She continued to walk, until she felt a warm hand on her arm; as Troy appeared by her shoulder, his touch giving her the strange feeling that everything would be ok.

"What Troy?"

Troy grinned his hand caressing Sharpay's arm slowly as he ran in down to brush against her hand. Sensing he was allowed to do so, Troy took Sharpay's hand, gently rubbing his thumb along the back of it.

"Come on Shar, we've been through so much"

Sharpay bit down on her lip, as she looked up into Troy's eyes, getting lost in them once again. _Damn._

"I…don't know"

I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

Troy continued to rub parts of Sharpay's body, his hand now finding her cheek as he rubbed it lightly, remembering the touch of her smooth skin.

"Please Sharpay, I've come all the way to Chicago, and don't think I won't follow you to Seattle."

Sharpay let a small giggle escape from her lips as she thought back to the night before. _Troy's messages, I wouldn't give him another chance, but what about that last one? It gave you hope right? It's why your still here. _A tear fell from her eyes as she thought back to the words Troy had spoken last night, a few tears of joy and a few of pain and hurt. She moved her hands to wipe them from her face, frowning as she realised Troy had beaten her too it, his thumb still working around her cheek in a circular motion as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Troy, it's just that night at the party. You…destroyed me"

More tears slipped from her eyes, as she blinked furiously. _God damn, I wish I could go just one day without crying over him. _She suddenly felt herself pressed against a warm body, as she leant her head down to Troy's bare chest.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay, I told you already; I never meant to hurt you that way, I regretted it straight after, I guess you could say I was a little obsessed with you."

Tears now flowed freely from Sharpay's petite frame, as they ran down Troy's chest. Passers by paused as the two semi-famous youngsters embraced heartily in the streets.

"Please Shar, I finally found you"

"I know and I can't believe it"

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Pulling herself together, Sharpay pulled away from Troy, her eyes on the floor as she thought things through.

"Troy I just can't"

A final tear left her face as she made to move. Stopping as Troy roughly pulled her chin upwards; their eyes locking and each gaze never faltering.

"Come on Sharpay for two people who have been through as much as we have, we deserve a little happiness."

With those last words, Troy pulled Sharpay's lips to his. Electricity shooting through their bodies, as their lips pushed against each other; dancing in sync, Sharpay letting out a small groan as Troy gently edged her lips apart, slowly moving his tongue to hers, their saliva mixing as they crashed against each other like waves lapping the shore. Moving her arms slowly, she wrapped them around Troy's neck pulling him closer as their kiss intensified, Troy backing her against the stone wall of the coffee shop, his hands roaming her shapely body.

Troy felt disappointment flood his body as Sharpay withdrew her mouth from his, her sparkling brown eyes gazing up to meet his.

"So are we a couple now?"

Troy shot a boyish grin Sharpay's way, before leaning in to her again, their lips inches apart.

"I think so"

Troy pushed his lips to hers once more, the Chicago sun sending rays shooting off the young couple as they stood in the middle of the bustling street, both their hearts beating along to a love struck rhythm.

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

Troy and Sharpay had finally found each other, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N so how was it? I actually wrote the bonus chapter before this lol, so I will update either tomorrow or Sunday, as long as I get nice reviews :D Just to let you know, ALL other stories are on hold, I am only writing Vanished and Breaking the rules until one of them is finished with some forbidden love updates at stages :D xx**

**Review Replies:**

**AshelyZac4life: :D Then I've pleased you on both counts :D**

**Xamyxjx: I have both :D**

**Tammii92: I dunno this isn't as fluffy as it could have been , but considering the story I didn't want to go overboard.**

**x duhz dorkface: Lol which is wot it is **

**littlewhitelie91: Arrrr thank you :D**

**Zoey24: I'm glad you like it :D**

**le disco: Wow I have people hooked :D Bonus chap coming up soon**

**wish on a star ox: Actually I am surprised, because I wasn't fond of that chapter :P I think I managed to solve every1 on the fluff ending! The other comment u made was used in the story (did ya notice) that line is officially dedicated to you, because it's true there's only so many things you can do to them :D xx**

**Unlove You: Arr thank you! I proper love you and ur encouraging words check tomoz for bonus (if I get enough reviews :D**

**Ashley's Fool: :D I love you too :P Yup im reading both, im totally hooked on your stories, its like 30 percent of the air I breath! Xx**

**-cRaZyN3sS: Of course u may vote for both, and both won :D**

**jiley4ever: As you wish :P**

**Thank you to all of you, I love you! Review, the more I get; the quicker I'll get that bonus up :D**


	8. A moment like this BONUS

**A/N it's late I know but I stayed at a mates last minute. Wow this is the first story I have officially finished, emails seem to be down at the minute (or maybe it's just me). There is no song in this, actually I just had an idea, so if there's a song in this when your reading I changed my mind and found a good one :D I'll make my teary goodbye at the end but for now enjoy the bonus chapter of Not Yet A Star :D**

**Disclaimer: The end is here! I made it all the way without owning anything :P The song is 'A moment like this' sung by well many people throughout the years but the person in mind for me was Leona Lewis (X-factor winner) **

* * *

**A moment like this**

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell you love has come here and now.

The lights from the camera continued to flash all around a dark black limousine as Troy Bolton emerged, clad in a blue navy suit, his shaggy brown hair hanging over his eyes. He turned back to the car, reaching out his hand to help his girlfriend of 2 years, Hollywood A-lister Sharpay Evans. The crowd exploded into loud cheers as one pristine white leg appeared from the car, a golden heel attached delicately to her sole as she pulled herself from the limo, giggling as shrill shouts filled the crisp autumn air. She smiled, dressed in a golden Versace v-neck with ruffles that flowed gracefully to her knees.

A moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
For a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Troy's waist as she began to walk the long red carpet. Glancing to the side she smiled at a group of teenagers that stood against the hard metal bar; each screaming and waving their pictures at her.

"SHARPAY!"

She watched curiously as the group continued to chatter. _They sound just like us in east high. _She looked up at her boyfriend, smiling slightly as she pressed her body closer to his, basking in his masculinity.

"Hey Troy?"

She whispered leaning up to whisper in his ear as she pulled on his arm lightly.

"Do they remind you of someone?"

Troy turned, following Sharpay's line of sight, the kids now engaged in a small fight.

"Duh George plays basketball so much better than Tyson"

"Oh he so does not, Tyson rocks!"

"You're only saying that cause you're like in love with Tyson"

"Yeah well you're in love with Simon; just because he bakes that's low Shannete"

"I can't help it if Simon bakes the best Crème Brule ever!"

The short blonde and svelte brunette continued to argue over the two boys, Shannete turning to the spike haired blonde hair that had just joined in.

"You know Simon's food isn't that great."

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Troy chuckled as he watched the group of friends, turning back down to his partner, her deep brown eyes sparkling back into his own misty blue orbs.

"They're just like us"

He giggled before dipping Sharpay hurriedly, and planting a soft tender kiss on her lips. She blushed slightly before regaining composure and dragging Troy along the velvety red carpet, as Troy subtly patted his inside pocket.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share. A moment like this.

They reached the first milestone of the walk, the big golden statue. A large golden man looking down to the couple, seeming to beam at them.

"I can't believe were here!"

Sharpay beamed, a dreamy look crossing her face, as she looked up at the chain of men, she had been waiting her whole life to meet.

"I know Pay; you really did it and im so proud of you"

A huge grin erupted onto Sharpay's face as she looked up at Troy, unadultured love shining brightly in her chocolate eyes.

"I remember once a long time ago, the day before you found me, you left loads of drunken messages on my phone"

A blush began to slowly creep up Troy's cheek, as he teared his eyes away from Sharpay's, suddenly becoming very interested in the carpet. He grabbed hold of Sharpay's bare arm and began to lead her down the carpet, the huge red doors looming in ever closer.

"We don't have to discuss this"

Sharpay never flinched, she just followed Troy down the carpet, as the thin strands of red that scattered the floor trailed out, and they entered the large room; already milling with celebrities from Jennifer Aniston to Paris Hilton. Sharpay took a brief moment to absorb all these faces before continuing with her tale.

"You said some hurtful things, but it's the end of one of the messages that I'll never forget."

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
For a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

_Flashback_

_Hot tears rolled freely from Sharpay Evans cheek. Her pink cell pressed against her ear, as the slurs of Troy Bolton were heard on the other end of the line._

"_You know what Sharpay? You're hiccup scum, plain and simple…I don't know what I ever saw in you, I just banged the most a long pause, rapid breathing is heard delicious girl in Chicago, oooohhh yes im in Chicago I saw your flop and thought I'd come check it out, laugh and such. Been taping some mad booty while I've been here."_

_Sharpay pulled the phone away, taking the time to breath in and out as she stared at the picture on her cabinet (A/N refer to earlier chapter (Find me) if you don't understand) She took another shaky breath before holding it back to her ear._

"_End of Message. Message 3. 'Yo! Sharpay, just thought you'd like to know I just got some more, I loved the feeling of her creamy white ass against my skin, She really knows how to work her thighs, you never were good at that.' Message Deleted."_

_She couldn't stand to hear anymore, the cutting air piercing her like ice, penetrating as deep as Troy's words themselves, she looked back to the screen, 'Two more messages'. _Well there's no point in stopping now.

"_Message 4. 'I just got a lap dance, kinkiest thing, I compared her to you, and she's hotter; much hotter I'm getting hard just thinking about her, in fact I might go tap her black ass some more Troy's slurring is now almost uncontrollable and he begins to hiccup frequently look bitch I got to tell you, I used to love you but now I've moved on, did you here? I'm in love with a prostitute, what does that tell you your lower that a dirty used tramp. You're a filthy dirty mother f---' Message deleted." _

_Large shaking sobs begun to run freely from Sharpay's eyes, as she cried into the night, her harsh voice squawking as Troy's hurtful words dug deep into her flesh. Her eyes travelled to the one flashing message that remained on her phone, her fingers lingered over the keypad as the words from Troy's previous attempts stuck into her. Closing her eyes and squeezing a fear tears from her orbs she pressed the phone to her ear for one last time. _

"_Message 5. 'Sharpay, you're beautiful'_

_Sharpay paused, Troy's voice now calm yet still slurred, she could faintly here the hum of cheesy stripper music still echoing in the background. _He hasn't left. _She held the phone closer to her ear, the tears drying against her face as Troy's voice danced across the line._

'_You really are I don't think you need me to tell you that. You laugh, your smile, your eyes, everything about you, it does something to me that I can't describe, when im with you im happier than I've ever been and I just think your amazing. I know you really made it Shar; you became a star you broke through all the ups and downs, no matter what anybody ever says you really did it and im so proud of you. I know this wasn't your entire dream, but just keep working Pay; you can make it you can finally be a star. End of Messages.' _

_A few crystal clear tears slipped gracefully down Sharpay's cheek as she held the phone to her heart, Troy's face clouding her eyes. As she threw her phone to the side a small smile on her face._

_End Flashback_

Sharpay let a content smile slip onto her face as she remembered that final message from Troy, the message that had given her hope those years ago.

"Well they always say drunk men speak truth; come on lets go get our seats."

Could this be the greatest love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

The sun sank behind the horizon, as the moon begun to peek from its prison casting a moonlight glow around the now almost empty red carpet. Inside the large building the awards ceremony was underway and all the celebrity's were fiddling in there seats. Sharpay clung to her lucky bracelet, twisting around her fingers in anticipation as Jennifer Aniston left the stage, beaming proudly as she held the Oscar in her hands.

The lights dimmed as her boyfriend walked onto stage; the gold man she had her eye on gripped in his touch. Crossing her fingers she prayed as a dim blue light burst through the hall.

"And now the nominees for best female newcomer are."

Troy stepped back as various films flashed across the screen, the actress's names appearing briefly below them. Sharpay inhaled deeply as her name played before her eyes, her heart beating 100 times a minute.

"And the winner is…"

Sharpay leaned forward in her chair, as time stood still. She watched in agony as Troy peeled the Velcro off the envelope her eyes bulging from her sockets, opening it slowly Troy looked at the piece of paper before leaning into the microphone slowly, his face unreadable.

"Sharpay Evans!"

A huge smile burst onto both youngsters faces as loud music blared around the room sending the audience into loud applause. Wobbling Sharpay pulled herself from her chair, lights turning to her as she slowly made her way to the front of the stage, a spring in her step as she beamed down on everybody. _Have I? Oh my gosh I think I Sharpay Evans have just won an Oscar!!! _Smiling as she climbed onto the stage, Sharpay took the man from Troy giving him a quick peck on the lips. Smiling she set her prize on the pedestal as she ran her fingers over the statue, her eyes glistening as a small tear splashed onto the surface.

"Wow, this is so unexpected, I…I don't know what to say but I would like to thank everyone out there who voted for me, and everyone that made this possible, my parents, Troy and most of all Ryan my twin brother; he always believed in me and stuck by me and really proved that anything is possible."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as she cradled her prize in her arms, turning to leave the stage.

"Sharpay can you stay here a minute"

A moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

She frowned as she turned to Troy and the room fell silent. His soft brown hair hanging over his eyes, as a small look of terror took over his face.

"Troy…"

"As some of you may know, me and Sharpay have been dating for 2 years now, and I truly can't be happier that she one this award."

Sharpay blushed as she stared at Troy, his bright blue eyes glistening under the spotlight.

"Thing is, I've been head over heels for this girl for quite some time now and I really don't know what I would do without her."

The crowd smiled and faint sounds of 'aw' were heard around the room. Breathing in deeply Troy turned to Sharpay grabbing a hold of her hand and bringing one of his knees to the floor. Sharpay's eyes widened as she stared down at her boyfriend, just as whispers echoed around the room. Troy pulled a slender black case from his pocket, smiling at her before gently pulling it open, revealing a stunning white gold ring, a deep blue tanzanite stone set into the middle, surrounded by sparkling white diamonds.

"I can't live my life without you and I honestly can't think of someone else I'd rather spend it with, we've had our ups and downs and we both know that it's a miracle were even in a relationship so Sharpay Daryl Evans will you marry me?"

Loud cheers rang around the vast hall, as Sharpay's eyes met Troy's, tears slipping gracefully from her face as she stared at the ring a few metres away from her. _What just happened? Did he? Am I? Oh my gosh! _Sharpay looked on at Troy an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes!"

Suddenly she flung herself at Troy, her arms collapsing around his neck as Troy laughed manly tears falling from his eyes, they pulled apart and Troy slipped the ring onto her finger, before pulling his 'fiancée' to him their lips meeting in a soul soaring kiss, as their lips danced to a beat of there own, the hall filled with cheers and wolf whistles.

A moment like this. For that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
A moment like this

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton; meant to be.

* * *

**A/N Thought I'd use a mirrored ending :D I hope you enjoyed it, I just thought it was suitable cause it wrapped up everything more or less. Also since there's an Oscar buzz going on :D Vanished seems to be flowing right now, but Breaking the rules not so much , I know what I want just not how to get there so bear with me on that. This could also be my last update for a while as I have GCSE's in a week or so and…DAMN my ISA tomorrow panics so moving on I hope you enjoyed NYAS, please please R&R. XxXxXx**

**Review Reply's:**

**AshelyZac4life: hehe What else :P**

**Xamyxjx: ahhh sorry not such a steamy chapter, I dunno I was in a sweet mood**

**wish on a star ox: hehe It was the thing about everyone deserving happiness! In fact it gave me general inspiration for this chap as well :D YAY a heartfelt goodbye :D I've never gotten one of those, Ooooooo. Yeah it was a lil suckish but hey, there not THAT famous and I bet most people would want to see Zac Efron topless against a coffee shop wall :P You expect Troypay to be normal?! Shame on u :P Hahaha I put that in last minute so originally he wasn't topless but I thought Shar can't have an instant change and I've always wanted to just chuck coffee and someone so I made my dreams come true :P lol well unfortunately im updating now so it really is over xxx P.s i keep meaning to read your stories but i never find time, i completly missed out on she's gonna break soon which i see you just finished but dont worry i will expect late reviews from me :D**

**Unlove You: I didn't really get enough reviews but I thought chances are I wont get more and its unfair to keep you waiting :D**

**Ashley's Fool: I did post the bonus chapter :P Emails are down  and I have so much work to do but as soon as I have time im going straight to it :D Im waiting for mind of an assassin tis gooood!! Im having Breaking the rules issues as you see, I just can't write it in a good enough way and of course life changing exams I am soooo scared spessh as mum had a huge go at me for staying at a mates and etc etc whoops :P xx **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Review again :D I will reply to all on this chap cause why break the trend :P **


End file.
